


Midnight Snack

by lcpl_westbury



Series: The 2 Ways to "Smash" [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Bottom Tom, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I think it's graphic??, Idiots in Love, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Smut, Tom Blake is a Little Shit, Top Will, kind of a one shot idrk, part of series but can also be stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcpl_westbury/pseuds/lcpl_westbury
Summary: They were saved, however, when Tom suggested they play Smash to pass the time. "The video game," he clarified when Will began to look a bit too excited. "We'll play your version tonight."We've all seen Tom's version of Smash. Now it's Will's turn.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: The 2 Ways to "Smash" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701499
Kudos: 19





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have never written smut before and I very rarely read it because it usually makes me really uncomfortable. That being said, I have no idea why I'm writing porn if I don't like it or know anything about it.

Tom's version of "Smashing" was the worst and most pathetic excuse of "smashing," Will had ever seen. Not that he hated the game, he just... wasn't good at it. But after Tom had promised Will they would play his version tonight, the little shit had began teasing the older man all. day. long. When their picnic finally came around, Tom had made sure to brush his hand over Will's nether regions, ever so slightly. It was almost like being touched by a ghost. When they kissed, Tom would take the gentle means of affection and morph it into something else entirely: raw hunger.

And frankly? Will was getting sick of it. He began to return Tom's little taunts in hope that the man would either stop or get so turned on they didn't have to wait til dark, because for some reason Will couldn't fathom, Tom insisted on waiting. "I said _tonight_ , babe," he had insisted.

Then Will realized what his little shit of a boyfriend was doing. He wanted him to beg. But Will was absolutely determined not to give Tom what he wanted.

Another hour later, he seriously contemplated banging his head against the wall so he could pass out. You know, pass the time. Avoid begging.

Obviously, he didn't go through with it. But he was also NOT begging. And so, the minutes _tick, tick, ticked_ by in agony.

Finally, at around midnight, he received the text.

Baby Boy <3: aight babe it's time. come get me ;)

Will ran up the stairs, literally tripping over himself to get to his room. He burst through the door to see Tom sitting on their bed, looking like an innocent little twat as he pretended to read a book. Fully dressed. The _audacity_.

Now, usually, Will is known to be the more rational of the two, thinking through and approaching problems from all angles before making any decisions. He was never sporadic or frantic about anything. That was Tom's job.

But now, his lust took over. He wasted no time in literally fucking leaping across the room onto Tom. Ignoring Tom's shocked "what the hell??" Will ripped the book out of his boyfriend's hands and tossed it over his back. The damn thing was useless.

"It's been dark for hours, you asshole," Will breathed as he straddled Tom's waist and worked to remove his coat in record speed.

"Don't be mad, love," Tom replied with a wink. "I wanted to watch you beg."

Will gave a mock snarl. "I'm well aware." He followed these words up with a quick but sloppy kiss on the corner of Tom's mouth, who laughed when Will continued in his perilous quest to take his clothes off. 

"Slow down," he giggled. "You're gonna get stuck." Will shook his head. Then when the remainder of his clothes came off without a problem, Will spread out his arms and barked a triumphant 'aha!'

Now it was Tom's turn to show some damn skin. Throughout the entire ordeal so far, Tom had just stared at Will with a mesmerized expression, so after Will had finally gotten his clothes off, Tom was _still_ fully clothed.

Will gave Tom a pointed look, and together, the two of them worked to get Tom completely naked. The next step was a hardcore make-out session, in which Will forced Tom on his back and climbed on top of him, shoving his tongue into Tom's mouth. The other complied with a moan and opened his mouth further to allow Will entrence. Will used both of his hands to grip Tom's cheeks and smush their faces as close together as possible, while Tom used one hand to tangle his fingers through Will's curls. The other went lower, to stroke and tease Will's already-hard member.

Will moaned, the vibrations coursing through Tom's body and making him quiver. "Babe," he huffed in between kisses. "Now. I need you now." Will responded by breaking the kiss. His mouth coated in saliva, he smirked down at Tom.

"You spent all day teasing me," he said, "you can wait." Tom pouted, and when Will tried to continue the kissing, Tom made a point of not kissing back. "You are such a baby, you twat," laughed a breathless Will. 

Tom smiled and reached up to land a tiny kiss on Will's cheek. "You love me." Will had to agree. Will leaned down to kiss Tom again, but was instead met with his boyfriend's salty palm. "Fuck me now, you cunt."

Will retreated slightly and his smirk turned into a full-on Cheshire Cat grin. "I'm not touching you til' you _beg_."

Tom groaned. Well, fuck. Now he was faced with a rather troubling dilemma. Keep his pride? Challenge Will and wait him out? Or, he could go with the option he was kind of leaning towards: Satisfying his hunger for Will.

He decided to go with the latter.

"Baby, _please!_ " he moaned desperately. "I need you!"

"Hmm... not good enough," the older man said as he began sucking on Tom's neck.

"I- I want you. I need it, I need you, babe, please give it to me!" Tom cried, arching into Will as the man bit into his shoulder.

"Alright..."

Will lined himself up and began to push in, making Tom cry out in pleasure. "Yes! Yes yes yes!" Will kissed his boyfriend's little nose in response as he began to thrust in and out, pushing and pulling. But he was going much too slow for Tom's tastes. "Faster, babe, come on."

Will complied, grunting as he plunged his hips forward violently. He hesitated for a second, worrying that he had gone too hard, hurt his baby. But instead of pulling away or asking Will to stop, Tom moaned out in pleasure and began to thrust his own body, making sure Will went as fast and as deep as possible. The two continued, moaning and crying (in a good way, ofc) like dying animals. If someone were to walk by their house, they would have thought they were hearing a murder. Finally, like the true soulmates they were, they both came at the same time. Tom's hole was filled with Will's liquid love while they both had sticky white fluids on their stomachs.

Will rolled off Tom only to straddle him again seconds later, licking Tom's seed off his body. Tom giggled and wrapped his arms around Will. He pushed the taller man off him and lay next to him. "Stop being gross, you sexy cunt." Will grinned and kissed Tom's floofy hair. They lay next to each other for a few minutes, and right as Will was starting to drift off, the younger man moved.

Tom climbed on top of Will and cuddled up to him, shoving his face in his chest. He wrapped the rest of his body around the other's, not unlike a snake. The two stuck together, panting and sleek with sweat.

"God, you're beautiful," Will said tiredly. 

"I know," Tom joked, his voice muffled. Not too long after, his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Will stroked his hair and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i used the word 'twat' am i british now


End file.
